


So You Can Fly?

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari and Amaya talk about Amaya's totem.Set after "Zari" and before "Return of the Mack".





	So You Can Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> Written both for [Amaya Jiwe Week](https://amayajiweweek.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for day 2 - Amaya and her totem and a challenge at [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal with the prompt "What about the horse?" (which I changed to "a horse").

They finally had some time to sit down and talk, just the two of them. Zari had a lot of questions, about her totem of course, but also about Amaya's. How did it work? What exactly did it mean to summon the ashe, the spirit of an animal? It was all new to her but very exciting and interesting and Amaya patiently answered all the questions. 

"So, for pure strength you mostly use elephant or gorilla, I get that. What about if you need to be really fast?"

Amaya smiled a little.

"It depends on the element I am in. When it's just running on the ground, the cheetah is the fastest. In the air, the falcon would be the best choice and in water a sail fish, but to be honest, I prefer the dolphin or seal."

Zari looked at her a little surprised.

"Right. I didn't think about that. So how does that work, you summon a fish and you can actually breathe underwater? Or a falcon and you can fly? That's cool!"

Now Amaya actually laughed.

"Yes, as sail fish I could spent quite a lot of time underwater, but don't ask me how, I don't know. That's how magic works. And yes, summoning any bird would give me the ability to fly, but I don't do it often, since it feels a little weird. I mean, I know I can fly but I don't actually have wings, so it mostly ends up being a very curious situation."

"I can imagine." With that, Zari thought of something. "Wait, so theoretically, you could take someone for a spin? Like, if you summon the spirit of a really large bird? Or what about a horse? Could you take someone for a ride?" Realizing what she just said, Zari quickly backpaddled, feeling her cheeks flush and looking away. "Um, I mean, uh, nevermind."

But Amaya just laughed again, not at all in a cruel way or in a way that seemed like she was making fun of her, but just in an amused way that sounded above anything else comforting to Zari.

"Yes, I certainly could, but just as with the flying, it gets a little uncomfortable fast because I do have the strength needed after summoning the ashe but not the actual body. But I have used a horse or similar animal to save people from danger before. And I actually summoned a seal once to save Nathaniel from drowning."

"Wow, that's something. So if you summon a seal or dolphin you can see underwater and you're able to swim and take someone with you?"

And just like that, Zari's embarrassment turned into curiosity again. It was remarkable, how quickly Amaya was able to make her feel comfortable again after having put her foot in her mouth, something that normally took far longer, especially with people she barely knew. 

She smiled at Amaya, who was talking again, explaining things that opened a whole new world for Zari and decided that joining this rag tag band of time travelling superheroes had probably not been as batshit as she had first thought.


End file.
